Moi et ma grande gueule
by Howan
Summary: Personne ne sait vraiment ce que Kabuto a dans la tête ... plongez en direct live dans les pensées affligeantes du plus boulet des ninja du son ! Shonen ai, ooc à fond les manettes ... et même pas honte !


**Auteuse:** Howan  
**Base:** Naruto  
**Titre:** Moi ... et ma grande gueule  
**Chapitre:** unique  
**Genre:** pov, ninja boulet, tentative de yaoi et total ooc  
**Rating:** bof ... ça veut dire quoi ? air innocent  
**Pairing:** héhéhéhé ...  
**Disclaimer:** bah techniquement les personnages de Kishimoto ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est tout à fait frustrant ... mais ça ne m'empêche par pour autant d'écrire n'importe quoi sur eux .  
**Notes:** personne ne sait vraiment ce que Kabuto a dans la tête ... plongez en direct live dans les pensées affligeantes du plus boulet des ninja du son !

**

* * *

**

**Merci à:****  
**- Zif pour me corriger avec toujours autant de patience malgré son taff.  
- Inco pour me servir de muse à l'insu de mon plein gré et pour, viendre squatter, me tenir compagnie, me saouler de ses paroles parolesques, être mon sempai ...  
- Babel pour avoir suivi de façon très motivante l'écriture de cette fic et avoir rendu à César ce qui appartient à César (en l'occurence Kabuto qui appartient à ... moi).  
- Isil-sama pour gribouiller des panneau "vive Kabuto" avec moi.

* * *

****

**Pas merci à:  
**- Ce (censuré) de site qui me bousille systématiquement ma mise en page, et que là, ça casse vraiment tout ...

* * *

**- ****Moi ... et ma grande gueule**** -******

Ça fait déjà un petit moment que je fais le pied de grue ici, accroupi entre deux pans de murs dégueulasses ... merde, ils pourraient laver de temps en temps, ça leur arracherait pas la gueule !  
Nan mais regardez moi cette crasse ... au moins cinq centimètres d'epaisseur ...

Enfin, je reprends, je fais le poireau, j'adore ça, j'ai mal aux jambes... sûr que je vais me choper des fourmis, j'ai envie de pisser, j'ai la dalle ... pfff ...  
C'est pas parce que j'suis un ninja que j'suis pas humain ... et puis râler ça m'occupe !

Ouais, bon okay, je suis pas payé à rien foutre ... enfin payé ... en nature disons ... je ne m'étendrai pas sur la question pour l'instant !

Je remate un coup vers là où je dois mater, enfin, techniquement parlant, je me concentre à nouveau sur ma mission d'espionnage ... c'est pratique, ils sont tous à la fenêtre, à croire qu'ils se sont donnés le mot. Et puis ces grandes baies vitrées sont très confortables, ça fait écran de cinéma ... me manque plus que le pop-corn ... et Orochimaru-sama ...

Ah ouais, j'vous avais pas dit ? Parfois, quand il est de bon poil, il m'emmène au ciné voir un film quelconque ... et on baise comme des lapins pendant toute la séance ... comment ça j'rêve éveillé ?

Bref, la fenêtre !

Dis donc, ça s'agite sec à l'intérieur ... limite à se bastonner, je voyais pas les types du sable comme ça ! Y a un vieux gnou qui remue sa graisse dans tous les sens, faut qu'il fasse gaffe à sa tension lui ... enfin, là n'est pas le problème.  
Mon adoré et vénéré maître, qui soit-dit en passant aime me crever à la tâche, m'a envoyé faire une balade au village du sable histoire de glaner les derniers potins ... je crois qu'il ne fait pas confiance au grand sachem. Entre nous, il n'a sûrement pas tort ...  
Rien qu'à sa gueule on voit qu'il est louche !

Mais bon pour l'instant, rien de spécial à l'horizon ...

... ah ...

... pfff

hum ...

J'me ferais bien une choucroute en rentrant du boulot ... j'passerai acheter des saucisses sur le chemin, puis c'est la saison des choux et ... tiens, c'est quoi c'bordel ?

Je reporte rapidement mes beaux yeux vers l'appartement pour apercevoir deux nouveaux pions sur l'échiquier. Sympa leurs sapes ... si si j'vous assure, le kimono XXL noir avec les grosses fleurs roses et rouges, c'est très tendance en ce moment !

Bon, trève de plaisanteries douteuses, est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire ce que l'Akatsuki fout ici ? ... C'est ma mission, merde quoi, j'veux pas de parasites dans les pattes moi !  
Remarque, c'est peut-être de ça dont Orochimaru-sama avait peur ... s'ça se trouve, y sont en train de comploter dans not' dos ... ouais .... nan, pas crédible.

Oh-ooooh, y a du fightage dans l'air, c'est pas bon de traîner dans le coin ... qui sait, il pourrait y avoir quelques retombées aux alentours. Ne nous faisons pas remarquer ... et faisons comme si de rien n'était ... tralalaaaa, y fait beau, hein ?

Oh ! Un pigeon ... si son ramage se rapporte à son plumage ... je suis définitivement en train de griller mes derniers neurones valables ...

Ça y est, un mur de démoli ... là ou l'Akatsuki passe, les bâtiments trépassent, peuvent pas faire ça proprement, c'est plus fort qu'eux !  
À croire qu'ils ne connaissent pas l'existence des portes aussi ...  
Bon, y sont dehors, bien contents d'avoir foutu le boxon, et ... dites-moi que c'est pas Dieu possib' ... mais c'est vraiment pas mon jour ... ils se dirigent de mon côté.

J'me fais le plus discret possible, manquerait plus qu'ils foutent en l'air ma planque ... je suis une carpette ... je suis une vieille carpette ... marchez moi dessus sans me voir, ça m'arrangera ...

Le premier passe au-dessus de moi à toute vitesse, le deuxième le suit de près ... arf, je respire, y a pas j'suis doué pour passer inaperçu !

N'empêche que j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je lève la tête en direction des deux fuyards. Le premier se retourne ... aaaargh, son oeil me regarde ... de loin, mais il me fixe quand même ... et galère ...  
Ai-je une chance de rentrer vivant pour me faire ma fameuse choucroute ? Vu la tronche de psychopathe qui m'observe, j'en doute ...  
Y fait un signe de tête à son pote ... une espèce de sardine décrépie.  
Y m'veulent quoi au juste ? Juste me foutre la trouille ? Dans ce cas c'est réussi !

Et avec tout ça, j'me suis fait repérer par les types du sable, c'est vraiment pas mon jour ... j'aurais dû écouter mon horoscope ce matin.

D'un côté les troupes du vieux gnou, de l'autre la face de truite et son copain le vampire ... et au milieu de tout ça, lâché comme une biche dans une cage à fauves sous-alimentés depuis des mois, le pauvre, mais adorable, Kabuto ... j'fais quoi moi ?

Regard furtif à gauche ... oups, mauvais karma !  
Regard furtif à droite ... je rêve ou Dracula me fait signe de les rejoindre ?  
Boaf ... au niveau où j'en suis, j'ai plus rien à perdre, autant me barrer avec ces deux-là, ils me serviront de couverture.

Je détends brusquement mes jambes, zigouille deux ou trois parodies de ninja qui tentent de me couper le chemin, et me joint à la course des deux membres de l'Akatsuki.

Et ben vous savez quoi ? ... J'me suis choppé une putain de crampe à me prendre pour un fakir, en tailleur pendant trois plombes.

Aïe ... j'ai mal ...

Y vont vite ces crétins, et les autres nous coursent toujours ... j'suis vraiment dans la merde jusqu'au cou, mais comment est-ce que j'ai bien pu m'embarquer dans une saloperie pareille ... y a des fois j'me demande comment je fais pour me démerder aussi mal.

Oh, une forêt, ouais, bonne idée pour les semer ... allez, un p'tit coup de slalom entre les arbres, ça entretient les réflexes ... que j'ai fort rouillés d'ailleurs, j'ai failli me bouffer ce crétin de tronc ... help, c'est où qu'on freine !

Je me permets quand même de mater un coup en arrière ... j'crois qu'ils nous suivent plus, 'doivent pas aimer les courses d'obstacles ... enfin, voila une bonne chose de réglée.

Bon, maintenant, me débarrasser des deux guignols ... parce que l'Akatsuki sur le dos, non merci !  
Je ralentis un p'tit peu, juste pour voir quoi, et deux paires d'yeux me fusillent littéralement ... hum mauvais plan.  
Me voilà donc obligé de réfléchir pour m'en sortir ... c'est fatigant, et ça m'oblige à refaire mes connections entre neurones, ça fait un sacré bout de temps que je les ai plus utilisés ceux-là !

Le brun s'arrête, le poulpe fait de même, et je me sens obligé de faire acte de panurgisme. Y rigolent pas ces gars-là ... du genre à vous transformer en gruyère si vous boutonnez votre veste de travers, chose qui m'arrive fréquemment les lendemains de bringue bien arrosée, je l'avoue ...

Heureusement que Orochimaru-sama n'est pas trop à cheval sur le réglement ... et tant que ça reste indécent et non de mauvais goût, çe ne lui pose aucun problème ...

Bref, revenons à nos moutons ... Sympa la clairière, c'est très romantique comme premier rendez-vous. Le brun ténébreux s'avance vers moi et me fixe louchement ... c'est-à-dire avec louchitude ... s'il croit que je le vois pas venir avec ses gros sabots !

"- Yakushi Kabuto, c'est ça ..."

D'où qu'il sait qui je suis lui ... erf, c'est pas gagné pour moi ... s'il connaît mon nom complet, il doit sûrement en savoir bien plus sur moi ... genre où je crèche, mon plat préféré, mon dernier fantasme en date ...

"- Tu es médecin ..."

"- ... Oui."

Mais je suis au service d'Orochimaru-sama ... enfin, quand il est gentil avec moi, et seulement si j'en ai envie.

"- J'ai besoin de tes compétences."

Ça au moins c'est direct.

"- Ah désolé, j'ai un emploi du temps extremement chargé ... va falloir faire la queue ..."

Ah, visiblement il n'apprécie pas l'humour ... et il se rapproche encore. Il déboutonne son col, fait glisser le tissus sur son épaule ...

Hum ... il a des arguments en sa faveur le petiot ! Ouais j'dit petiot parce que j'viens de reconnaître Uchiwa, le grand frère sadique et sans pitié de ce qui sert de poupée vaudoue à mon maître. J'ai une carte-info sur lui ... avec quatre petits coeurs dessus ... je les ai dessinés un jour de fatigue intense.

Bref, il est maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, à poil du haut, et me fixant de son regard de psychotique

Je lui ferais bien une démonstration du mien, mais avec les lunettes, c'est pas terrible.

"- J'ai besoin de soins ..."

Hein ? Ah ... oui ...

J'observe un instant la blessure pour faire style de me soucier de ce qu'il me raconte, puis je remonte sur son visage ... tcheu l'canon ... je parle en tant que médecin evidemment, il est anatomiquement très intéressant !

Quoi qu'il en soit, vu son regard, je crois qu'il attend une réponse.

"- Je suis déjà aux ordres d'Orochimaru-sama ... et il existe bien d'autres médecins ..."

"- La face de basilic attendra ... pas moi ! Je veux récupérer le contrôle de mon épaule maintenant."

Quelle fougue, quelle impatience ... je vais éviter de lui ricaner au nez, je tiens à mon intégrité physique. En tous cas, il a l'air décidé.  
Un coup d'oeil au requin m'apprend qu'il est prêt à me transformer en sashimi si j'y mets pas du mien ... fais chier tiens !

"- Très bien, je vais examiner ça ... mais je promets rien."

Je remate encore une fois le tas de viande fumant qui lui sert d'épaule ... et avec ça il est encore debout ?

D'après ce que je peux en voir, ça ne date pas de tout à l'heure, c'est moins récent que ça ... genre y se trimbale avec un chili con carne à la place du bras depuis trois siècles, et une nouvelle forme de vie est en train de s'y développer.  
Je vais quand même éviter de lui faire part de mes premières conclusions, ça gâcherait ce qu'il me reste de crédibilité et il pourrait ne pas s'en remettre.

Bon, c'est de mon niveau ... j'ai juste la flemme, ça va me pomper tout mon chakra, déjà que j'suis à la dèche ...  
Allez, je tente un coup de bluff ?

"- Ce n'est pas hors de ma portée", dis-je avec pompitude ... ah bon, c'est pompeusement ? "mais je crains de ne pas être en condition optimale pour réaliser cette intervention médicale ..."

Je cause bien, hein ?

Sauf que vous avez déjà essayé de raconter des bobards à un utilisateur de Sharingan, qui plus est membre de l'Akatsuki ? Non ? Ça se voit, vous êtes encore en vie ...

Ses pupilles sont vraiment impressionnantes ... ah, putain, merde, j'veux pas crever sans avoir sauté le pas avec Orochimaru-sama ... siouplé, soyez bon, accordez-moi au moins cette faveur !  
Aïe aïe aïe, c'est mal barré, il me jette un regard tellement noir, que le vrai noir à côté c'est du gris pâle ... et ce malgré le fait qu'il ait les yeux rouges, y a pas, il est fort ...  
Le schtroumph géant s'approche de nous en roulant des hanches comme une strip-teaseuse en manque de clients ... hu, y nous fait quoi là ?

Les deux s'entre-regardent ...

Finalement je crois que j'ai le droit à une dernière chance avant de me voir transformer en conserve.  
Deuxième essai, c'est parti :

"- Je risque de terminer sur les genoux ... mais je n'ai pas le ch ...", je grogne dans ma barbe "... je le ferai avec plaisir."

Et hop ! Un sourire hypocrite de circonstance plaqué au museau ... je hais ce type, c'qu'il peut être vicieux, je peux même pas me victimifier peinard, faut que je joue les consentants ...

Et l'autre transfuge des dents de la mer qui ricane ... j'ai le poil qui se hérisse ! C'est dingue !  
Ignorons-le, c'est la meilleure chose à faire si je veux préserver un semblant de santé mentale ...

De son côté, la gravure de mode continue de me fixer tout en souriant d'un air style "ah-aaaah j't'ai bien baisé, à genoux enflure et reconnais ma suprématie" ... ou quelque chose dans le genre.  
Ça me fait mal de le reconnaître, mais c'qu'il peut être bandant quand il se transforme en miss arrogance comme ça !  
Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet ! J'me concentre un instant pour réunir ce qu'il faut de chakra dans ma main et roulez jeunesse ... un p'tit coup sur la nuque, le triceps qu'il a complètement perforé ... lalala ... des p'tits trous, des p'tits trous ... encore des p'tits trous ...

J'en profite au passage pour le tripoter en toute innocence ... et je lui fais un grand smile pour le rassurer. Non, je ne suis pas un vieux pervers frustré ... on n'a que deux ans de différence d'abord, j'suis encore dans la fleur de l'âge.  
Et voilà, terminé ! Une épaule toute neuve ... merci qui ?

J'espère qu'il va me laisser me faire la malle maintenant, j'aimerais bien rentrer pour mon feuilleton.

"- Itachi ...", ah, là c'est le saumon bleu qui croasse "les types du sable nous ont retrouvés."

"- Oui, c'est bien ce qu'il me semblait."

Ah bon ? J'ai rien remarqué moi ...

Mon ex-patient fait jouer son articulation guérie par mes soins et paraît satisfait ... encore heureux, j'suis un professionnel moi.

Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'vais tenter une esquive dans les règles :

"- Vous permettez ...", et même si vous permettez pas "je vais me retirer, j'ai quelques affaires à régler."

"- ..."

Un ange passe ... oups, j'ai jeté un froid. Ouais ben réfléchissez pas trop ... et surtout répondez pas tous à la fois à ma requête.  
Le maquereau à l'air d'acquiescer ...

"- Kisame, occupe toi d'eux ... je vais ramener ce cher médecin dans un endroit plus sûr ..."

Holà ... pourquoi je le sens mal là ? J'crois qu'il n'a pas spécialement l'intention de me laisser filer ... et je compte pas jouer les moutons. Faisons valoir nos droits :

"- Je saurais me débrouiller seul ..." je lui fait le coup du poseur " ... Itachi-kun."

Ah-aaaaaah dans ta face ... et ouais, t'es plus jeune que moi alors fais pas le malin. Respect envers ses aînés, tu connais ?

... J'crois qu'il est plus à même de comprendre la loi du plus fort, en l'occurence, la sienne ... Je sais pertinement qu'à côté de lui je suis une saloperie de ver de terre, et lui aussi est parfaitement au courant de ce léger détail ... ça l'amuse même ... connard.  
Il me retape son rictus de vainqueur, et je lui sors mon arme secrète toutes catégories ... à savoir ... les yeux humides de chiot abandonné ...

Avec Orochimaru-sama, c'est d'une efficacité redoutable ... c'est même le moyen le plus sûr de parvenir à mes fins, du style ... pour avoir une sucette à la cerise, pour faire un tour de train fantôme ... l'idéal pour me coller contre lui ... ou encore pour qu'il me raconte une histoire d'autopsie particulièrement délicate avant de dormir ...

Enfin, le regard regardant donc ...  
Beuh ... sur ma belle brune, ça marche même pas ... c'est injuste ... et pis honnêtement, je me vois mal refuser son invitation, surtout en étant raplapla, et lui en pleine forme ...

Super poisson est parti casser du ninja, et moi, je me retrouve obligé de refaire un bout de chemin avec Uchiwa le sombre au coeur de glace.  
J'pourrais essayer d'en profiter pour le violer dans une grotte ... c'est con, y a pas de grotte dans le coin.

Ah si ... bon, faisons comme si j'avais rien dit.

Putain, mais il m'emmène où ? J'en ai plein les bottes et ras-le-cul de courir comme un couillon dans la rase campagne ... les oiseaux et les p'tites fleurs c'est pas mon truc. C'est décidé, je fais grève, point barre !

D'un seul coup, je m'arrête ... il y voit qu'du feu l'aut'. Oh un rocher ... hop, pile fait exprès pour que je pose mon beau postérieur dessus !  
Le cachet d'aspirine vient de calculer mon honteux lâchage, il vient vers moi en se dandinant, pas pressé ... genre, il sait parfaitement que j'ai aucune intention de me tirer ... enfin pas pour l'instant, trop mal aux pieds.  
Je lui fais un clin d'oeil et enlève mes pompes. Vous voulez mon avis ? Ça fouette ...  
Hum, ça fait du bien d'aérer ses jolis petits orteils après une dure journée de labeur, c'est reposant et tout et tout.

"- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?"

"- Rien, justement ..."

"- Relève toi."

"- ... Nan, pas envie."

J'ai à peine le temps de le voir bouger que je sens une drôle de douleur au niveau de mon estomac ... merde, j'vais gerber mon déjeuner ...

... Qui a éteint la lumière ?

* * *

Aïe ... aïe ... aïe aïe aïe ...

Par pitié, achevez-moi, je vais crever du bide !

"- Tu reprends enfin connaissance ... pas très résistant pour un ninja ..."

"- Ferme-la ou j'te bute !"

... Oups ... c'est sorti tout seul j'vous jure ... j'suis pas très frais moi au réveil, et j'ai tendance à dire des conneries plus grosses que moi.  
Itachi rigole, j'vais lui coller une beigne dans sa face pour lui apprendre à se foutre de m ... deux secondes, on rembobine ... Itachi rigole !

D'Dieu ... c'est possib' ça ?

Ben ouais puisque c'est l'cas ... la vache, c'est quand même super impressionant. On voit presque ses dents tellement qu'il sourit comme un malade, y va se faire une élongation des zygomatiques s'il continue !

"- Pourquoi tu t'marres comme un con, Itachi-kun ?"

Je tilte ... c'est la première discussion ou je le tutoie, c'est extrêmement érotique, je trouve.

"- Tu me fais rire ... je n'ai jamais vu un boulet comme toi ..."

Je ne relève même pas ... pfff ...

Bon, ne parlons pas de choses qui fâchent et changeons de sujet... la déco par exemple, ouais c'est mignon ... pas assez éclairé à mon goût, mais c'est dans le style du personnage...

Je fronce les sourcils : j'ai menacé Itachi Uchiwa.

Par contre le matelas est tout confort ... et pas trop crade, ça change de certaines piaules dont je tairais le nom des propriétaires...

Je défronce cette fois ; J'ai insulté Itachi Uchiwa.

Bordel, j'suis passé dans la quatrième dimension là, ou quoi ? Et pourquoi avec toutes les couilles que je lui ai faites, ce crétin ne m'a pas encore aplati ?

Au passage, la lampe de chevet est hideuse ...

"- Pourquoi je suis là ... qu'est-ce que tu veux ?"

"- Toi."

AAAAARGH !! Je fais un bond de dix mètres en arrière et m'auto-placarde contre le mur, tout en le fixant de mes yeux totalement ahuris ...  
Il a dit quoi là ? Au s'couuurs, j'suis coincé avec un pervers, il va me faire des chooOOOoooses ... mais je veux pas moi, je suis pur, innocent et v ... ah non, enfin ... je suis pur et innocent.

"- Pourquoi tu t'éloignes ... c'est pas ce que tu veux toi aussi ? ... En attendant le retour de Kisame ..."

Je rêve, en gros il est en train de me proposer une partie de jambes en l'air, comme ça, pour passer le temps... mais il est bon a enfermer ce gars-là ! En tous cas c'est réponse négative, catégorique et définitive de ma part !

"- T'as pas arrêté de m'allumer dans la forêt..."

J'ai fait ça moi ? ... Ah, j'm'en souviens pas, c'est pas mon genre, J'suis pas suicidaire quoi...

"- ... Et maintenant tu te défiles, t'es vraiment un drôle de type."

Ouais on me le dit souvent, mais essaye pas de détourner la conversation ... Et tu sais quoi ? T'as une tête de schyzophrène, j'ai pas confiance ... hey, t'approche pas ou je mord ... grrrr .... erf ... Orochimaru-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

"- ... Je plaisantais, tu peux cesser de te prendre pour une ventouse et d'embrasser le mur."

Ah ah ah ... c'était pissant comme blague ... bah, j'ai même pas eu peur ... enfin, garde quand même tes distances, on sait jamais ...

Je contourne la bête, l'oeil méfiant et à l'affût ... on me la fait pas à moi. Bon, un moyen de m'en sortir maintenant ... j'ose même plus lui demander pourquoi j'suis là.  
Mais qu'il arrête de me mater comme ça avec ses yeux lubriques, c'est destabilisant !

Il fait demi-tour et s'occupe de ranger ses petites affaires ... ou je sais pas quoi, t'façon je veux pas savoir ... il m'ignore, et ça me va ... enfin, j'aime pas qu'on m'ignore en temps normal, mais là je vais faire une exception.

Bon, j'vais en profiter pour résumer un poil ma situation. Je glandais joyeusement au village du sable ... jusque là, rien d'anormal ... pis deux crétins congénitaux débarquent et foutent en l'air ma planque, déjà moins cool ... y me forcent à soigner l'un deux, me font des plaisanteries foireuses et de mauvais goût ... suivez mon regard ... et pour finir, me sequestrent dans un endroit situé euh ... quelque part ...  
Mouais, pas fameux comme bilan ... enfin ...

J'inspecte avec circonspection la pièce où je me trouve ... y a pas de traces de sang ou de je-ne-sais-quoi sur les murs, c'est déjà ça ... au moins personne n'a été tué ici, j'ai ptet une chance de m'en sortir après tout.  
Par contre, je me demande si passer par la petite lucarne qui me fait de l'oeil depuis tout à l'heure est possible ... j'veux dire, s'ça s'trouve, c'est encore pire derrière !  
En y réfléchissant, ça ne peut être que mieux ... et j'ai pas envie d'abuser plus longtemps de l'hospitalité du monstre pervers aux yeux rouges, y me fout à moitié les j'tons, je vais dev'nir fou ...  
Si je colle une volée de kunai dans la vitre, je suppose qu'elle n'y paraîtra plus ... j'enverrai un vitrier réparer les dégâts plus tard ... allez, hasta la vista, baille baille ! Je sort mes joujoux pointus.

Daaaaaaah, c'est quoi c'truc humide dans mon cou ? ... Et le machin qui se colle à moi ? ... Il remet ça, j'suis maudit ...

"- N'essaye pas de t'enfuir Kabuto-san ..."

"- ... J'avais même pas envisagé l'option."

"- Tant mieux."

Enlève ta main, enlève ta main, enlève ta main, enlève ta main, enlève ta main, enlève ta main ... j'vais faire une crise cardiaque !  
En plus j'attire tous les types louches ... pfiouuu, comme des aimants sur un frigo ! Bon, Orochimaru-sama c'est pas pareil ... il a une de ces langues, un vrai puits à fantasmes ...

"- Sois pas si tendu ... Kabuto-san ...", je déteste la façon dont il insiste sur mon nom "... ça ne fera pas mal."

Hein ? De quoi ? Mais il est dingue lui ... y va me faire quoi ? J'veux savoir !

Non, finalement j'veux pas, j'ai trop peur d'avoir peur.

"- Tu ne dis plus rien ..."

Ah vraiment ? Il est marrant lui ... c'est parce que j'pense trop, c'est pour compenser. Et puis c'est techniquement complètement impossible de réussir à articuler quelque chose quand le plus psychopathe de tout les céréal-killer vous caresse la paume du pouce, et colle son nez dans l'creux d'votre épaule ... déjà que j'ai du mal à réfléchir correctement, me demandez pas non plus de m'exprimer à haute et intelligible voix.

J'suis pas équipé pour les cas extrêmes moi !

"- Je te fais peur ?"

Moi ... avoir la trouille ? ... N'importe quoi ... j'veux rentrer à la maisoooooooon !

Mais pourquoi je me fous toujours dans des merdes pareilles ... ça n'arrive qu'à moi ce genre de conneries ... et ne me faites surtout pas remarquer que je l'ai cherché, c'est même pas vrai, je proteste énergiquement ... je ne suis qu'un pauvre hère victime des circonstances circonstancielles ...

"- Je te dégoûte peut-être ..."

Il me lâche, je crains le pire ... surtout après ce qu'il vient de dire. J'ose me retourner ? J'ose pas ? ... J'ose ...

Je ferme quand même un oeil histoire de minimiser l'impact de la chose, et je pose l'autre sur lui.

Bon, à part les yeux loupiotes qui lui servent de globes oculaires, on voit pas grand-chose ... heureusement dans un sens.  
Il lève la main ... et me refait le coup du strip-tease comme dans la forêt ...

Non, je ne viens pas de perdre trois litres de bave sur le parquet ... et je ne me sens pas soudainement plus à l'étroit dans mon cal'bar ... je précise au cas ou, parce que monsieur kimono-à-fleurs a l'air persuadé du contraire ...

Bon, y a peut-être un fond de vérité ... j'ai "peut-être" eu une réaction de l'ordre du ... tcheu l'canon ... je crois que j'l'ai déjà dit la première fois, c'est pas grave je le redis ...  
Ce type est une bombe sexuelle toutes catégories ... mais il me fout toujours autant les choquottes.

"- Ferme la bouche, Kabuto-san ..."

Je hoche stupidement la tête ... je suis stupide d'ailleurs ... un gars divinement bien roulé me fait des avances du tonnerre, et moi je joue les vierges effarouchées. Y a des fois j'me bafferais ...  
Je m'approche de lui, il recule, j'insiste, il ricane ... sale con, y m'aguiche en plus. J'ai comme qui dirait une vague impression que nos rôles sont inversés ... et je sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir.

"- Tu as encore changé d'avis ..."

"- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler."

Non, je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi, c'est pas vrai ... c'est sa belle gueule qui me déconcentre, et son sourire narquois ... que je vais bien vite effacer.

"- Ça te dirait pas de jouer au docteur, Itachi-kun ?"

J'aime sa réaction. Ce type a vraiment le don de me rendre fou, dans tous les sens du terme.  
Finalement l'évasion, ça sera pour plus tard ... je vais d'abord m'occuper de régler le léger problème de surchauffe entre-jambière, et oui, faut reconnaître ses priorités dans la vie ...

Bon, à partir de maintenant, je vais être dans l'obligation de censurer mes pensées ... nan parce que on sait jamais, y p'tet des mineurs dans le coin, et je veux pas de problèmes avec la brigade des moeurs moi.

Gniiiiiiii ...

... heee

... groumph ...

Erf ...

C'est très dur de rien penser ...  
J'vais plutôt essayer de penser à aut' chose alors ... euh ... par exemple ... ma fameuse choucroute. Et ouais, j'l'ai pas oubliée et j'vais m'la faire, y a pas moyen...

L'autre fois j'ai vu une grande marmite dans le placard sous l'évier, ça sera parfait pour faire mijoter les ingrédients. Par contre faudra prévoir l'aération si j'veux pas qu'Orochimaru-sama me fasse une crise ...  
Un jour j'ai eu la mauvaise bonne idée de faire un barbecue improvisé en me servant de scalpels et bistouris pour faire mes brochettes ... mon maître adoré a craché ses poumons pendant une bonne demi-heure, soit disant à cause de la fumée, et j'ai dû rester avec lui en abandonnant mes p'tits bouts de viande.  
J'suis sûr que c'était une feinte et qu'en fait y crevait de jalousie ... il a pas dû apprécier le fait que je regarde le pot de béarnaise avec plus d'intérêt que ses bras momifiés dans du PQ ...

Enfin, je ref'rais pas la même erreur.

"- Kabuto-san ... tu sembles ailleurs, ça va ?"

"- Comme sur des brochettes ... roulettes, continue un peu plus bas ..."

Vache, les sueurs froides ... j'ai failli m'trahir.

C'est un professionnel c'gars-là, pas de doutes y sait c'qu'il fait ... ooooh oui, il le sait, et le fait aussi très bien ... c'est trop bon ... LA CENSURE !!

J'en étais où ? Ah ouais, le choux ça pue, mais c'est bon ... si bon ... huuumm ...

Bon Dieu, j'vais jamais y arriver ! Et si je me mets à parler des saucisses, j'suis pas rendu ...

Il a un cou si fin ... j'ai presque envie d'le broyer dans ma main, même si je sais qu'j'en suis incapable ... j'vais mourir à force de m'auto-frustrer comme ça ! J'ai vraiment aucune volonté, j'suis grave.

Tiens, depuis quand on est sur l'pieu ?

J'ai rien vu venir moi, un vrai bleu ... Et en plus j'suis en dessous, c'est c'qui s'appelle se faire baiser ... avec un mauvais jeu de mot trop facile en prime. Je suis con.

Il a ramené et entouré le drap autour de nous. J'ai l'impression d'être un saucisson avarié dans un emballage plastique.

Il se peut aussi que je meurs asphixié, j'ai qu'l'embarras du choix ... sauf que là, présentement j'ai aucune envie de clamser, trop jeune pour ça ... quoique, rien que pour voir la gueule de mon beau tueur à gage, lorsqu'il se rendra compte qu'il est en train de baiser un cadavre, ça peut être intéressant !

Je suis démoniaque quand je m'y met ... arf arf arf ...

Il me regarde me tortiller dans tous les sens, tenter d'aspirer un peu d'air histoire de pas dev'nir plus bleu que j'le suis déjà ... et je lui colle un coup de coude sans faire gaffe ... vraiment ?

Enfin, ça c'est la version officielle, mais au moins il a compris et desserre un peu le sac de noeud meurtrier.

Je me retourne ... ouais parce que jusque-là, j'étais dos à lui, faut suivre, hein ? Je me retourne donc, l'attrape par les cheveux, l'attire contre moi et lui susurre sur un ton qui ne doit laisser aucun doute sur mon état d'esprit:

"- Hey Itachi-kun, t'as d'beaux yeux tu sais ..." pour la peine, il m'ressort le sharingan et exécute un sourire plein de crocs " ... et comme tu as de grandes dents !"

"- C'est pour mieux te ..."

... Me ?

Ben quoi, finis ta phrase ... même si j'sais pertinemment c'que tu vas m'dire, mais bon ...

... Il s'est bloqué ou quoi ? Faut lui r'mettre des piles ? ... Beuh, j'ai cassé mon jouet, même pas drôle.

P'tet que j'peux partir alors ...

"- Itachi-san ... je vois que tu t'amuses bien."

Merde!

Merde merde merde ... c'est la voix d'Flipper ... qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui, il était pas censé s'occuper des types du sable ? En plus j'vois que dalle, j'suis dos à la porte ... Uchiwa doit avoir une belle vue par contre, le pauvre ...

Pour un peu j'le plaindrais presque ... mouais ... non, quand même pas ... y a des limites au foutage de gueule.

Donc, la morue est de retour, ça m'arrange pas c't'affaire, comme si les choses n'étaient déjà pas assez compliquées comme ça !

Et pourquoi y parle pas ? ... P'tet qu'il m'a pas encore vu, ouais, c'est ça, comme les autruches ... tant que je le regarde pas y me remarque pas.

"- Et toi ... Kabuto-san, j'espère que tu en profites ..."

Par pitié, faites que je me transforme en souris et que je puisse me casser d'ici le plus vite possible. J'suis sûr que y a des trous dans le coin par lesquels je pourrais me faufiler.

Hep, j'repense à c'que viens de dire Croustibat, et surtout à comment il l'a dit ... c'est moi ou il est jaloux ? ... Si si, il était tout crispé de la voix ... arf arf arf, la honte, le mercenaire à deux balles qui sait même pas contrôler ses sentiments !

Ouais, bon, ne parlons pas de l'espion à deux balles incapable de faire taire ses hormones, merci.

Et pour l'instant le dit espion est dans la merde ... pour ne pas changer, r'marquez !

Y doit avoir quelques tendances scato ... et il est aussi sérieusement atteint pour parler de lui à la troisième personne, on devrait le faire euthanasier, tiens, ça rendrait peut-être service à la société ...

Je crois que l'brochet se porte volontaire pour exécuter la sentence ... quel fayot !

Et comment je peux penser à des conneries pareilles dans ce genre de situation ?

Bon, je résume la chose, ça m'fera pas de mal.

J'suis allongé sur le dos, chevauché par un beau brun ténébreux qui ne tire pas un mot et s'contente de fixer la porte derrière moi au lieu de s'occuper d'mon problème technique de surchauffe centrale ...

Et à la porte, manifestement ... j'vois pas mais j'entend, bref, à la porte ... le ... coéquipier ? Partenaire ? Ama ... ah non, eurk, j'veux pas d'image mentale par pitié ... donc, je reprends, à-la-porte y a le psycho qui s'croit à Halloween en train de nous mater consciencieusement.

"- Kisame ..." Ah, Uchiwa senior reprend la parole " ... Casse-toi !"

Ben au moins ça a le mérite d'être clair ... plus précis tu meurs. Le pire c'est que l'autre lui obéit ... en même temps ça serait parfaitement ridicule de s'prendre la tête pour ça, hein ?

Bref, le soudain départ de la p'tite sirène nous permet de reprendre nos activités classées "hautement répréhensibles" par la brigade des moeurs, et ce, pour notre plus grand plaisir ... enfin, lui j'sais pas, mais moi, ça m'enlève un putain d'poids de savoir que j'aurai pas à me finir tout seul ce soir d'vant mon poster d'Iglésias.

Ouais, j'ai des goûts de chiotte et alors ?

Chacun ses tares d'abord ...

"- Kabuto-san, je vais finir par croire que tu te fous de moi ...", oh non, j'oserais jamais "... j'aurais du te laisser avec Kisame ..."

Et le voilà qu'y s'met à m'faire du chantage affectif, espèce d'hérétique !

Oulah, je pense des mots compliqués moi, j'en ai mal au crâne pour la peine.

Enfin, si j'dis à mon prince des ténèbres que j'ai la migraine, y risque de s'faire des idées et d'mal le prendre ... donc j'vais faire comme d'hab', à savoir me taire et subir.

... Tiens ça fait longtemps que j'me suis pas plaint, au moins un quart d'heure, quel manque de professionnalisme de ma part ... j'me fais honte.

Je me plains donc. J'suis opprimé, le monde entier s'acharne contre moi ...

Vous remarquerez au passage mon nombrilisme effrayant ... hum, deux mots techniques en moins d'une minute, j'm'auto-impressione, et dire que j'en connais même pas le sens.

J'vous ai déjà parlé des mains d'Itachi-Kun ?

Non, j'crois pas. En même temps, j'le connais pas depuis très longtemps, mais on a tout de suite ... enfin, tout de suite, après quelques petits accrochages quand même, bref, on a presque tout de suite sympathisé ... ça doit être une question d'hormones ... Ses mains, j'disais ... pensais !

Elles ont la manie d'se poser là où ça fait du bien ... elles galopent sur mon ventre avec leurs doigts musclés ... elles creusent des tunnels Eurostar sous mes frippes ...

... Et c'est là qu'c'est bizarre, j'ai encore mes sapes sur moi.

C'est mal foutu c't'histoire, je réclame le droit de baiser à poil !

"- Tu comptes rester dans cette tenue, Itachi-kun ?"

Ah-aaah, vous avez vu la ruse de sioux ? J'lui cause de son état d'habillement pour qu'il daigne s'intéresser au mien, et visiblement, ça marche.

J'ai envie de ronronner, j'me gêne pas ... et ça lui plaît, tant mieux.

Et hop, me voilà débarrassé du haut, merci maman Uchiwa. Le bas maintenant ...

J'vous avouerais qu'il s'agit d'une mission très délicate, et qui demande un savoir-faire très pointu ... surtout que j'fait rien pour l'aider.

Hé hé hé, je suis machiavélique.

Ça l'oblige à forcer le passage du tissu au niveau de mes hanches ... à m'secouer comme prunier aussi, et moi, ça m'donne le mal de mer toutes ces conneries.

Enfin, ça me coupe pas l'envie de ... de ... je rêve ou j'me timidifie des pensées ... bref, au contraire, ça presse même. Banzai ! J'me jette sur lui ... enfin à la base, ma position est pas géniale pour ce genre d'acrobatie, mais j'fais avec, j'le choppe par le cou et lui roule un patin monstrueux avec le filet de bave au coin des lèvres ... c'est mignon, hein ?

Bon, j'arrête avant de bleuir et de crever d'asphixion ... ah bon, ça existe pas ?... J'me recule ... et là, c'est le drame ...

Lorsque le jeune Yakushi Kabuto –c'est moi donc– s'était vaillamment élancé (1) avec vaillance –non j'me répète pas– dans son attaque suicide, jamais il ne se serait douté de ce qui allait arriver ... ouais, en même temps, c'est pas comme s'il avait l'habitude de réfléchir ... toujours est-il que par négligence –peut-être­– par boulettitude –sûrement– il avait oublié de considérer un infime détail sur sa situation ...

Raaaah bordel, j'avais encore la moitié d'mon futal autour des jambes, ça me bloque, j'vais m'vautrer ... à l'aide !

Le matelas tangue, le sol de la couverture est pas très stable en fait ... le plancher s'rapproche ... j'visualise pas encore l'impact, mais ça devrait pas tarder.

Aïe ... j'ai mal ... j'ai visualisé avec le front ...

J'suis pas fait pour être ninja en fait.

Je ferme les yeux des fois qu'ça m'permettrait d'être moins ridicule, en gros j'applique le principe de l'autruche, je ne vois pas donc personne me voit ... et j'en profite pour tomber trente secondes dans les vapes.

Aaaah, ça fait du bien, allez hop j'y retourne !

J'ouvre un oeil ... je referme. Une petite pause histoire de bien remettre les idées en place, et je retente l'expérience ... euh j'suis où la ? Il est où le pieu ... et ma belle andalouse ?  
C'est tout dur par terre ... c'est normal, c'est par terre, y a des fois je m'étonne de ma propre intelligence ... ou plutôt, je me surprends à en avoir, bref, j'reviens à la question initiale, ma-doué-ou-suis-je ?  
Y fait chaud ... y fait clair ... y pue ... y fait du bruit ... y fait pas comme y devrait qu'y fasse ...

Et merde, c'est quoi c'plan foireux ... qui m'a téléporté au village du sable ? On est pas dans dans Starjète là !

J'regarde l'heure ...

Y a eu un trou noir spacio-temporel ou quoi ?  
J'calcule plus rien.  
Me dites pas que j'me suis endormi en plein service ... ou plutôt, ne l'dites pas à Orochimaru-sama ou il risque de m'sucrer mes honoraires, déjà qu'je frôle à peine le smic ... j'ai plus l'impression d'me faire entretenir qu'autre chose.

Le premier qui sort "gigolo" j'lui bute sa gueule.

Enfin, blagues à part ... j'pourrais éventuellement penser à me relever ... puisque manifestement j'me suis ramassé la face de ma planque. Et j'ai l'air très con ... m'en fout, personne me voit !  
Allez, soyons digne, ne nous laissons pas abattre ...

J'entends un bruit ... je lève le cou ... oui oui, le cou, ça vous arrive jamais vous ... ? Genre j'me transforme en girafe humaine ... Bref, je fais preuve d'indiscrétion ce qui est à la base plus ou moins, enfin plus plus que moins, mon job !

Et là, je manque de peu la crise cardiaque.  
Non je ne panique pas ... c'est pas mon genre ... j'suis super calme d'abord, zen et tout, un sang froid à toute épreuve ... 'gaffe à l'hyper ventilation quand même ...

GYAAAAAAH l'Akatsuki !

J'me barre, y a pas moyen, j'suis sûr que j'viens de faire un rêve prémonitoire en fait, et que ces deux psychotiques échappés d'l'asile vont encore m'épingler !

Ah tiens, qu'est-ce que j'disais, y viennent de défoncer un mur ... toujours aussi délicats. Et Moby Dick passe ventre à terre devant moi ...

Il a le feu au cul ...

D'ailleurs ... qu'est-ce que j'fous encore là moi –vous pensiez j'allais causer d'cul, avouez– ?

... Donc, que branle-je –trop dur à prononcer– là ... ouais j'suis curieux et alors, c'est ma principale qualité, merde ! Pis l'adrénaline, tout ça ... ah ? J'suis pas crédible ?  
Comprenez moi, j'me réveille à peine d'un rêve de malade mental ou j'ai manqué de m'farcir le frangin Uchiwa, y a d'quoi être franchement destabilisé !  
Bon d'accord, en fait j'suis un maso de base, et j'demande qu'une seule chose ... retourner ... ou me faire retourner c'est kif-kif bourricot, par Itachi-kun ... y s'ra pour à votre avis ?

Sinon, en cas d'rateau, j'aurais plus qu'à sublimer ma frustration dans mes saucisses et mon choux ... Orochimaru-sama se fera un plaisir de m'aider ... vous ne voulez pas de détails, croyez moi.

... hé hé ...

Ah au passage, les gars du sable m'ont capté ... et Esmeralda m'fait signe de les rejoindre.

C'est r'parti pour un tour, v'là la deuxième représentation ... m'sieurs, dames, à vot' bon coeur ...

... erf ...

Engagez-vous qu'y disaient ...

****

****

**- Fin -******

* * *

1 - Ouais donc, d'après ma béta, cette formule n'est pas correcte, un plus-que-parfait ne s'accorde pas avec « lorsque » ... mais pour le rendu « plein les yeux » que je veux faire ... je fais volontairement cette faute de syntaxe, désolé vv 


End file.
